


Make Me Feel Alright (tell me what i wanna hear)

by bujuui



Series: This Feeling Called Love [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hyung Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF, kind of?, wonho likes being called hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujuui/pseuds/bujuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun has his first ever kiss, Changkyun discovers what jealousy is and Minhyuk is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Alright (tell me what i wanna hear)

**Author's Note:**

> How Wonho and Kihyun came to be. Background story for them from [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4866806)

“This is weird… you are… you are so weird hyung!” Kihyun laughed as Wonho worked his shoes off, tickling Kihyun’s feet as his sneakers slipped onto the floor. Wonho laughed too and pulled himself up from the floor. Hyungwon gave Wonho and questioning look from where him, Shownu and Changkyun were standing at the practice rooms door, ready to leave if Wonho would stop messing around. Minhyuk and Jooheon had left early for an interview.. _lucky them_ Shownu thought, rolling his eyes at Kihyun who was being thrown over Wonho’s shoulders in an attempt to mount him onto his shoulders. He was up to no good, Shownu could tell, when he declared whoever lost a round of rock paper shoots had to carry Kihyun back to the dorm. 

Wonho seemed to have no intentions of giving up on getting Kihyun to ride his shoulders any time soon, so Shownu, Hyungwon and a reluctant Changkyun (who looked like he’d rather stay and see how this worked out), walked out the door. Hyungwon shouted a quick, _have fun walking home!_ halfway out and then Wonho and Kihyun were alone. Which not-so-coincidentally, is exactly what Wonho wanted.

“Just hold st- Kihyun! Stop moving or you’re gonna-” Too late. Kihyun couldn’t stop giggling from Wonho’s attempts to get him to hold still and had wobbled too much, causing him to lose balance and fall; taking Wonho down with him. Kihyun somehow ended up under Wonho, still giggling, and Wonho slowly crushing the air out of Kihyun. “Dammit Kihyun, what did I _just_ say?!” Wonho yelled, not really mad but amused and grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t even pretend to be upset at Kihyun, he looked to cute sprawled out on the floor, orange hair ruffled and cheeks pink from laughing so much. 

“Sorry hyung!” Kihyun laughed as he sat up, Wonho pulling him off the floor after he’d removed himself from the tangle of limbs that had once been them. Wonho scoffed and Kihyun knew he knew that he wasn’t all that sorry at all. It had been so funny, watching Wonho try to hold him up, and failing miserably. Sure, Kihyun was a good twenty something pounds lighter than Wonho, but he was still a little too big to hold up on his shoulders. Kihyun’s loud laughter and shaking hadn’t helped very much either. 

“Sorry my ass,” Wonho said as he fixed his hair in one of the practice mirrors. “You did this on purpose.” Kihyun laughed from somewhere behind him and Wonho smiled against his will, unable to keep a straight face. He could go the rest of his life listening to that sound. Maybe record it and set it as his ringtone, download it as an .mp3, make it his alarm… _okay, maybe not all that._ But it was definitely a nice sound, music to his ears.

Wonho turned back to Kihyun and nodded to the door. “Wanna get out of here?” Kihyun nodded.

“Yeah, better get to the dorm before Changkyun comes looking for me.” Kihyun joked. 

“No, well, I was thinking we could go out and do something?” Wonho asked and Kihyun worried his bottom lip. Wonho rolled his eyes and got onto his knees, hands making a begging motion. “C’mon! Forget Changkyun, he’ll be at the dorm when we get back, he’s not going anywhere. Please?” He asked, voice as sweet and sugary as he could make it. Kihyun sighed heavily. Going out _did_ sound good… but going out without any of the members seemed a little unfair. However, the puppy dog look Wonho was selling him had Kihyun sold.

“Fine… but-”

“Yes! Okay, where do you wanna go? Wanna get ice cream? See a movie? Oh! How about we go shopping?” Wonho started blurting out ideas and suggestions as he pulled Kihyun out the door, down the stairs and into the night air. Kihyun let Wonho talk and sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of being pulled along, the cool breeze felt so nice… he didn’t even pull away as Wonho snaked a hand around his middle, pulling Kihyun close, his body warmth mixing in combination to the slightly chilly atmosphere around him perfectly. 

They finally settled for getting dinner at a little diner close by. It was good food at a nice price with little to no people around, they didn’t even have to bother with being seen by fans. The waitress took their order and was back with drinks as Wonho was taking his jacket off. She left again and Wonho slid into the booth, Kihyun scooting closer to the wall to make room. 

“I like this place, smells good.” Kihyun said as he let his head fall back against the cushioned booth, his eyes closing and taking a deep breath. Practice had been so long today. It had been nice to laugh and joke around with everyone at the end of it, and he felt himself relaxing even more now that he got to sit down and close his eyes for more than a just a quick break or to get a water. Good thing Shownu and Changkyun weren’t around, they’d probably drive him insane asking if he was okay or not. 

Wonho, though, Kihyun was glad he was here. He didn’t ask if he was alright, he didn’t fuss over him ‘sleeping in a public space’. He just brushed the hair out of Kihyun’s face, fingers trailing down to his shoulders to rub the tense aching muscles. Kihyun accidentally let out a soft moan when Wonho pressed into a knotted up spot, arching his back off the booth and sighing. God his hands felt good. Wonho felt himself trying to find another knot, wanting to hear Kihyun moan under his touch. 

He let one of his hands glide down Kihyun’s side, resting a hand on his thigh and rubbing small circles onto the inside of his leg. Kihyun’s breath hitched, eyes still closed, but only for a moment because the waitress then returned with their order. Kihyun almost whined when Wonho removed both his hands, his skin feeling cold where Wonho's hands had been. Wonho laughed at the pout on Kihyun’s lips and fed him a french fry to change his expression. Kihyun happily ate it and let his knee bump with Wonho’s under the table. 

Going through practice to get here was definitely worth it.

The meal was, of course, great. Once they handled the check they went back out to the night. Only difference from the last time was that it was a lot later, and colder. It only took one look at Kihyun’s pale face and wind kissed cheeks, colored from the sharp coldness, before Wonho handed over his jacket. “Here ya cutie, put this on.” 

Kihyun took the jacket and zipped it up, it fit a couple sizes too big but it was warm and smelled good. Wonho’s pet name made his whole body feel warmer. Thankful for the kind gesture, Kihyun wrapped his arm around Wonho’s, linking them by the elbow and leaning heavily onto his bare arms in attempt to keep both of them warm. Wonho chuckled at the act and untangled their arms so he could hold his hand instead, shoving it into one of the pockets of Wonho’s jacket. Kihyun giggled and the wind blew his hair back, exposing his bright smiling face to Wonho. Kihyun caught Wonho’s stare and he felt his legs stop moving. He sucked in a breath as they stopped outside of the dorms door, they both paused and Wonho took it as a sign from above to _just do it_. So he did. 

Wonho leaned down, just an inch or so, until his face lined up with Kihyun’s. Smiling shyly, he licked his lips quickly and angled his head slightly, moving forward until his lips touched a softer pair that weren’t his own. Kihyun smiled into it, rocking forward on his toes and breaking the kiss with a giddy laugh. Wonho grinned at him and squeezed his hand from where it was still warmly tucked into the pocket. 

They let themselves untangle once again so Wonho could unlock the door with both hands. They shuffled into the building and Wonho sighed as the heat hit his cooled skin. They took off their shoes and walked into the living room. Minhyuk and Changkyun looked up from the couch where they were watching TV. Minhyuk only spared a questioning glance at Kihyun’s jacket before going back to the television, a slight smirk apparent on his face. Changkyun, however, saw Kihyun walk in and bolted into an upright position.

“Kihyun! Did you guys go out? Are you cold, you look cold? Want me to warm up dinner?” Changkyun shot his questions out two at a time and Kihyun laughed as Changkyun walked over to him to feel his forehead. “You feel cold hyung. Do you want some tea?” Kihyun gave Minhyuk a _help me? _face but to no prevail. Minhyuk laughed and got up.__

__“Nope, you’re on your own with that one. He spent half time you were gone asking me where you were.” Minhyuk said, searching for the remote while Changkyun disappeared into the kitchen. Whether to make some hot tea for Kihyun or to evade Minhyuk embarrassing him was unknown, but Kihyun was sure it was probably both._ _

_Kihyun laughed. “And the other half?”_

“Spent watching the door.” Kihyun laughed again. “So where _did_ you run off to? Shownu said you guys stayed after me and Jooheon took off.” Minhyuk asked, finally locating the remote which had somehow made its way under the small rug in front of the table. Kihyun looked around for Wonho but it seemed he’d slipped off somewhere. Kihyun felt just a little disappointed. 

Kihyun shrugged and sat down where Minhyuk had been sitting when he came in. “No where really, we just grabbed a late dinner and then came back.” Minhyuk turned the TV off and yawned. 

“Mhm, for _three hours?_ Seems legit.” 

“We walked.” 

“Why? It’s like, thirty degrees out there! You’re probably going to get a cold.” Minhyuk playfully hit Kihyun and they both laughed when Changkyun came back, concern written all over his face. 

“You have a cold?!” 

Minhyuk laughed again and Kihyun smiled. “No, I think I’m good.” Minhyuk stretched and headed to his room with a, _don’t stay up too late, goodnight_. Changkyun slid onto the couch and scooted as close to Kihyun as he could get, handing him a warm mug. As much as Kihyun didn’t like being fussed over, he had to admit the hot tea spread a nice warmth throughout his body and his hands didn’t feel so icy with the cup in his hands. “Thank youuu.” Kihyun hummed happily. Changkyun relaxed and gave a small smile at his hyung who he was happy to say didn’t look near as pale as he had when he’d walked in. 

“Better, hyung?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun nodded and sat the cup on the table. He relaxed his joints and leaned into the soft couch, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. Kihyun’s mind flickered back to when he was sitting in the booth at the diner. He’d been sitting exactly like this, only Wonho’s hands had been on his thigh, rubbing and making Kihyun feel so good. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open when a hand _did_ touch his thigh, though it was just Changkyun trying to get his attention. He must have spaced out for a little bit. “Hyung, are you tired? Do you wanna go to sleep?” 

Kihyun mumbled and stood up on tired limbs. “Mmm, yes. I think I’ll hit the hay.” 

“Okay. Do you care if I come over for a little bit?” This wasn’t an unusual request. Kihyun often asked him the same thing, whenever he wanted to talk about something or to hangout. Either way it usually ended in someone sleeping over. Kihyun didn’t know why he didn’t want Changkyun in his bed tonight. It felt.. wrong? But why he didn’t know. It’s not like he was _dating_ Wonho. Kihyun almost laughed at the thought. Like Shownu would even _consider_ letting members date. Besides, who’s to say Wonho wanted to in the first place. Sure he had kissed Kihyun, put his hands on him, but he’d dropped his hand and disappeared as soon as they walked through the door. For all Kihyun knew, this was just a one-time thing, something they shared to themselves. Maybe Wonho didn’t want anyone to know. 

“Sure, but make it quick, I’m kind of exhausted.” Kihyun saw the little bit of shock in Changkyun’s eyes at his words. Kihyun didn’t blame him and to be honest he felt really guilty for saying it. It was totally out of character for Kihyun not to be there for Changkyun 100%, they were practically the same person, each other’s other half. Changkyun knew him like the back of his own hand, could read him like a book. So he saw the regret in Kihyun’s face, in his voice. 

“Everything okay hyung?” Changkyun asked softly, eyes searching Kihyun’s own. Kihyun gave a short, drained laugh. 

“Silly me, for thinking I could ever hide something from _you_.” Kihyun said poking Changkyun in the side, not accusingly, but teasing. He could definitely use some insite on his current situation. “Mm, alright, let's talk in your room though.” Kihyun lead the way and Changkyun closed the door behind them, locking it because that’s what they always did when they talked about something _important._ And Changkyun felt this to be something important if Kihyun had asked specifically to come to his room, if it hadn’t been then they would have talked in the living room. “So." 

Changkyun sat on his bed, back against the wall, legs crisscrossed. “So..” He prompted after Kihyun stopped talking. Kihyun stalled for time by making himself more comfortable where he was sitting, in the middle of Changkyun’s bed, a foot of distance in between them. Kihyun smiled and put his face in his hands. Trying to think of words, he felt like a teenage girl about to tell her best friend about her crush. Which in all reality was pretty accurate. Changkyun wanted to laugh at flustered Kihyun, being cute and giggly without saying a word, but didn’t want to accidentally interrupt in case Kihyun decided to start talking. 

“I kissed Wonho!” Kihyun finally squeaked, cheeks rosy. It took a second for Kihyun’s words to register in Changkyun’s mind. Kihyun… kissed… _Wonho?_ What was this feeling? Why did Changkyun suddenly get the urge to go find Wonho? Ask him why the _heck he’d kiss Kihyun??_ Did he actually kiss Kihyun or did Kihyun really kiss him? Are they dating? Changkyun felt livid and.. _and jealous._ That’s what the feeling was. Changkyun ignored it though, smiling and pretending to be surprised. Not that he wasn’t, he just needed to pretend to be happy-surprised, not god-why-did-you-do-this-to-me-surprised. 

“Really?! Wow! That’s.. so.. great?!” Changkyun couldn’t help the hint of question in his response. He kind of wanted Kihyun to laugh and say something like, _lol jk man, I’d_ never _kiss Wonho, can’t believe you fell for it!_ But even maknae Changkyun knew that was a little too childish to wish for. 

Kihyun was too nervous and flustered to notice Changkyun’s smile was forced, though, and perked up at the response. “Yes! Is it great? I don’t know!” Kihyun excitedly continued. “But, he also didn’t say anything? I don’t know what’s going on and I guess I feel a little nervous because what if this is one sided? I just-” 

“Hyung!” Changkyun interrupted, partly because hearing Kihyun gush about a boy didn’t sit well with him for some reason, and partly because he was starting to talk faster and louder and Shownu bursting through the locked door wasn’t really something Changkyun wanted to happen, which it has before. “If.. if I kissed- or if I got kissed by someone, I’d think it means they like me. Or that I like them.” Kihyun blinked at him, oh. Oh wow Changkyun was giving him _relationship_ advice. That was new. 

“So.. you think he likes me?” Kihyun shyly asked. Changkyun wore a perfect mask and smiled, teeth showing and lightly hitting Kihyun with his pillow. Maybe a little harder than he usually would. Maybe because he was thinking about Wonho and how much he wanted to _really_ hit him, maybe with a pillow or maybe not. 

“Well, yeah. You’re wearing his freaking jacket for god sakes.” Kihyun mistook his accusation for something else and laughed. 

Kihyun stood up. “Yeah, you’re right. I think I was over thinking about things.” Kihyun said, moving towards the door. “Thanks for talking with me about it, I feel better!” Changkyun wanted to ask what they talked about because all he’d really done is listened to Kihyun talk about Wonho. Changkyun hadn’t really talked about what was bothering him and Kihyun hadn’t noticed. 

“Are you guys dating?” Changkyun asked, making Kihyun pause with his hand on the door knob. He bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Changkyun didn’t get the answer he wanted. 

“No, but I hope we will!” Kihyun smiled and Changkyun smiled back right before the door opened and closed, leaving Changkyun alone in his room. He grumbled as he got up to turn the light off, throwing his pillow at the wall in frustration, hitting his hand off the wall by accident. He yelped in pain and he heard Minhyuk open his door and knock on his own. 

“Changkyun, what are you two doing in there?!” He talked into the door and Changkyun mumbled something he couldn’t hear from outside so he opened the door and came in. “Changkyun? Where’s Kihyun?” He asked, voice soft when he turned on the light, met with an angry and gloomy Changkyun. 

“I don’t know. Probably with Wonho-hyung.” Changkyun’s voice cracked and he tried hiding his face as soon as he felt the tears welling up, but he wasn’t quick enough and Minhyuk definitely saw. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Minhyuk shut the door. “Baby no, don’t cry! It’s okay, it’s okay.” Minhyuk made his way to the bed and wrapped his arms around Changkyun, rubbing a hand up and down his back while shushing him with comforting words as they swayed a little from left to right. Changkyun tried really, _really_ hard not to cry, but a few tear got away and Changkyun buried his face in Minhyuk’s chest. God, he felt like such a baby. Crying over a freaking boy. Over his best friend! Kihyun hadn’t even done anything wrong, Changkyun didn’t even know exactly why he _was_ crying. “Shh, it’s alright, okay? You good?” Minhyuk asked, pulling away just enough to look at Changkyun’s face. His eyes were a little watery still but he wasn’t sobbing or anything so Minhyuk let him go, keeping one hand on his back. “You wanna tell me why you were crying? Is it because of something Kihyun said? I heard him in here.” 

Changkyun shook his head, sniffling once and looking down. He didn’t want to look at his hyung who had to see him like this. Thank god it had been Minhyuk rather than Jooheon though. Jooheon would have gotten Shownu, or Hyungwon; who also would have gotten Shownu. Minhyuk was his new favorite hyung, Changkyun decided then and there. “N-No,” His voice caught in his throat and he cleared it before trying again. “No, my hand, I uh- I hit it off the wall.” 

Minhyuk kept his hand on his back as he asked, “Is that what that noise was?” 

“Yeah and so, so my hand hurts..” 

“And that’s why you were crying.” 

“Yes..” 

Minhyuk pinched his side and Changkyun yelped in surprise. “Hyung!” 

“Don’t cry over boys!” 

“I- I wasn’t! My.. hand..” Minhyuk shot him a knowing look before standing up. 

“Mhm, right.” He walked over to the door and walked half way out, turning back to say something before leaving. “Listen. You and Kihyun? You guys are like _this,_ ” Changkyun watched Minhyuk’s hands link together, fingers slotting perfectly together. “Wonho and Kihyun? Not even _close._ You have nothing to worry about.” With a quick thumbs up he was gone, the door closing to leave Changkyun alone again. 

Only this time he felt a lot better. Minhyuk-hyung was so nice, Changkyun made a mental note to use the extra good smelling detergent on his clothes next time he did a load. Changkyun turned the light off again and laid in bed. He really hopes Minhyuk is right. 

~ 

Kihyun is half asleep when he hear, or rather _feels_ someone crawl into his bed. He feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and hot breath on the back of his neck. This would be the setting of the horror movie if Kihyun didn’t know it was Wonho. 

“Hmm? H-Hyung?” Kihyun asked, just to make sure there wasn’t some creepy guy breaking into his room and stealing a fair share of his covers. Wonho answered his nuzzling his face into the side of Kihyun neck, making a tingling sensation run down his spine. 

Kihyun leaned into the touch and Wonho laughed airily. “Yes?” 

“What are you doing?” He asked, not at all disliking how this was going. Wonho lips pressed against his skin and Kihyun moaned involuntarily and pressed back some more. It had been so long since he had shared a bed like this with someone. Well, _technically_ him and Changkyun often ended up like this when they had sleep overs, but that was completely different. Changkyun is his best friend. Wonho is.. is his.. _is his what?_ Now didn’t seem to be a bad time to find out. 

“I was cold, came here to get warmed up since _someone_ stole my jacket.” Wonho answered, mouthing at Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun shuddered and pulled away a bit, turning around to face the bed intruder. 

“Uh, pretty sure that was _given_ to me.” Kihyun responded. Wonho laughed and pecked his cheek. 

Wonho tightened his grip around Kihyun and looked right into his eyes. “Where were you earlier? I came by your room and it was empty.” Wonho asked, face unreadable, voice a little.. off. Kihyun bit his lip and thought back to how he’d been alone with Changkyun in his room, how it had felt wrong to even _think_ about Changkyun coming into his room to sleep. That feeling was back, the one where he felt bad about something even though he wasn’t really _with_ Wonho. 

“I was talking with Changkyun.” Kihyun answered honestly. 

“In his room.” Wonho stated, not asked. Kihyun gulped audibly. Was Wonho mad? No, he couldn’t be. There was no reason to be, Kihyun didn’t do anything wrong. Kihyun was taking to long to think of something so Wonho sighed. It was like he seemed disappointed almost, made Kihyun want to get his approval, make him proud of him for some reason. “You two.. hang out a lot ya know.” He stated. Kihyun nodded slightly and Wonho’s grip around him got tighter. “Mmm, probably shouldn’t hang out too much.” Kihyun felt heat course through his body, blood hot from the possessive hold Wonho had on him right now, from the way he was nonchalantly telling him not to hang out with another guy. 

“Okay, I won’t. I’m sorry.” Kihyun exhaled, hadn’t even realized his breath had become uneven and quick. 

Wonho gave Kihyun a coy smile. _“Sorry, what?_ Wonho asked, tone hard but alluring. Kihyun choked on air and was pulled closer, chest to chest with Wonho. 

“S- Sorry, _hyung_.” Kihyun stuttered. Wonho rewarded him with a genuine smile, his grip loosening so Kihyun could comfortably shift away of he wanted to. He didn’t. Kihyun felt so.. so _good_ right now. Wrapped up in Wonho like this, but there was something he needed to ask, find out if this was something other than a night time secret that he wasn’t supposed to share with anyone. “Hyung?” Wonho had his eyes closed but he hummed to let Kihyun know he was listening. “What are we?” Kihyun held his breath, not sure if he wanted Wonho to tell him nothing or everything. 

“We’re dating, if that’s what you’re asking.” Wonho answered. His eyes flicked open and he look a little unsure. “I mean- If that’s what you want. I- You don’t have to be with me if-” Kihyun silenced him with a kiss. This kiss was different compared to their first one. This one was more tongue, hotter with more feeling behind it. Kihyun pulled away after awhile, wanted to confirm his feelings. 

“Hyung, do you like me?” Kihyun asked. Wonho looked at Kihyun’s disheveled hair, wide eyes and red kiss-swollen lips before he answered, not skipping a beat. 

“No baby boy, I _love_ you.” He said, pecking his nose and pulling Kihyun’s head into his chest. “Now go to sleep, we have a full schedule tomorrow.” Kihyun melted and smiled into Wonho’s shirt. His smell surrounded Kihyun and he never felt so safe. 

_I think I love you too, hyung_

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: make Changkyun really sad, ruin him
> 
> Me: why
> 
> Brain: u gotta
> 
> LMAO SORRY I'M SUCH MEME TRASH anyways: This was so fun to make! I laughed a lot because I kept writing Wonho as 'Woho' and 'Wonhon' and like- say those out loud and imagine if that was his name lmao idk
> 
> Anyways, this is the story of how Wonho and Kikyun came to be <3 so cute, right?? I like possessive Wonho, since that ends up being why they break up. I didn't really write the break up part of it because this is already pretty long and I want all these parts to be 5k or less each. This is 4somethingk. So would you guys be interested in a short for how they broke up or do you want me to leave off from where Kihyun's already broken up with Wonho and he's laying in Changkyun's bed? Let me know! 
> 
> Also, if you were confused about Changkyun saying how he would use the nice detergent on Minhyuk's clothes, read the other parts of this series, I think I mention that Changkyun's in charge of the dorm's laundry a couple times.


End file.
